


October Writing Prompt(2018)

by MyLifeIsHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cussing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Child, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Ransom, Teen Crush, police officer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsHell/pseuds/MyLifeIsHell
Summary: I miss the first four days but will be posting for the remainder of October. Link to the writing prompt will be at the beginning of the prompt. It'll be relativity short. The archive warnings will be updating as this updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 This is the link to the prompt list. The username on Tumblr is downwithwritersblock.

“Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.” -Norman Cousins.

 

“Leah knew what happiness is. She’s even experienced what it was like. But for the last sixteen months all she knew of happiness became a fleeing memory.

 

Leah has a routine. She wakes up at 8:00, get dressed, skip meals, and head to school. For five days out of the week she did this. Not because she wanted to but because she had to. No matter what happens in the future she didn’t want to upset _him_. Her parents tried to get her to talk to them about what’s wrong but she refused. She didn’t want anyone to know. Most of all her family. So when the news that her rapist was found dead in the gutter she didn’t feel anything. She was set free from the chains that he put on her but she wasn’t free from the one that she put on herself. She didn’t deserve to be happy. Not anymore. Not ever.

 

For as long as she can remember she couldn’t find happiness. Adventures didn’t appeal to her. A husband or wife revolted her. Motherhood was never an option. To cope with all the negativity inside her she burned herself. Hidden from the public view, she wouldn’t stop. Until eventually she took her last breath at the age of fourteen. And she didn’t tell the world how her uncle visited her in her bedroom and took her virginity while her parents slept in the next room. And not once did it past through her lips.” Sam finishes wiping away her tears. She only glanced up when applause sounded through the carpet wall room. She noticed how many of them were looking like the truth was heard and others looked calm and happy for her.

 

She sits back down in her seat and the man beside her stands up. “Hi my name is Markus and this is how my father had his friends gang rape me in the basement over the family pool table…”


	2. Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 List of prompts I'm using. Username is downwithwritersblock.

Katrina was the most excited at the end of the school day. Some might guess she has a boyfriend but the truth is less exciting. Everyday someone slipped her a note with little messages of encouragement. Katrina narrowed down that it was someone in her homeroom class that was leaving the note by acting differently in each of her classes. She opened her locker expecting that small sheet of paper to drift lazily down but none came. Confused she thought she just came early to her locker scaring off the anonymous writer but several days passed in a row with everyone in her homeroom class present to know that the writer just stopped writing to her. 

 

Katrina was hurt and angry so she went down hunting her classmates to decide who it was who was sending her the messages and why did they stop. When she couldn’t find out who it was, she decided that she would forget about the anonymous writer for the rest of her life but it gnawed on her at night. What had she done to make them mad at her? Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. She made a comment about how she didn’t feel attracted to girls. That had to be it since she couldn’t rack her brain for anything else. 

 

The next day she went up to the front of the classroom before the teacher got there and yelled over the talking students. “To the one who stopped leaving me those messages. I think I like you. And I don’t care that you’re a girl because I just don’t like the girls in this school until you came into my life. Now there’s one girl who I like in this damn school!” She finishes feeling like she ran a marathon and noticed one girl leave. May Sou. Katrina’s eyes widen and she ran after her. “Wait! May! Please!” May glanced at her over her shoulder and her eyes widen. She picked up her pace. Katrina chased after her until they were in an empty classroom. 

 

“Were you the one who left those notes for me?” Katrina gasps out, trying to catch her breath. May nods blushing and not looking at her. Katrina smiles and regains her breathing. “Hey May. Would you care to join me at the bakery near the subway after school?” May looked at her. “I-I thought you di-didn’t like girls?” 

 

Katrina shakes her head. “I’m bi. I just don’t wanted to date any girl here. They’ll suck alot of the times.”

 

May nods her head. “Yes to your question. I would love to go there with you.” May whispers.


	3. Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 List of prompts I'm using. Tumblr name is downwithwritersblock.

Jacob is a lone wolf. He doesn’t work in groups, does partner work with himself as the other and doesn’t have any friends. That’s the way that he likes it. 

 

Adam is a socializer who wears polos shirt to school everyday that school is in session. The one thing that’s different from him and his friends is that he has a crush on the school’s “loser”. Jacob. He wants to talk to him but all through freshman through junior year they didn’t have a class together nor lunch. Until Senior year. They shared biology and he was determined to do everything with Jacob even if it kills him. 

 

Jacob goes into biology and picks a seat in the very back, putting his backpack in the seat beside him knowing that nobody will sit next to him. He spends the rest of the three minutes before class starts playing on his phone. He gives alittle start when someone spoke to him. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Looking up with a frown the class president was standing next to his backpack. Looking around to see if this was a joke, he noticed that almost every seat was taken. Sighing he moves his backpack off the seat. Adam gives him a brilliant smile and feeling himself blush he quickly turn his attention to the teacher. 

 

Adam smiles and stares at Jacob when he gets distracted in class. It’s been awhile since he asked to sit next to Jacob and its been a blast. Jacob is smarter than Adam which Adam already figured earlier in his high school career. But the one thing that Jacob does is all the projects and worksheets by himself. Adam has a plan to make sure that they’re next project will be done together. Just simply ask to work on it with him.

 

Jacob was surprise that Adam wanted to work on something together but Adam was surprising Jacob all the time with his comments, test grades, and even his banter (minus the fact that it’s one sided). He decided that the project would need two people since it was a pretty big one. So he agreed and for the rest of the week they met in the library to work on it together. Jacob realized that maybe it would be okay to not be a lone wolf with Adam. He was the best person Jacob has met in awhile. So maybe it’ll be okay. 


	4. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 List of prompts I'm using. downwithwritersblock is the Tumblr username who created the prompts.

Cliff lived with a roommate who never was there in normal hours. He showed up in late hours and left before dawn with the only sign of him being there was dirty dishes and some food gone. Cliff didn’t really mind since he paid on time and didn’t bother him. Plus he liked housework so it was a bonus. 

 

Cliff finished his last college exam of the year and to celebrate it, he was going to order take-out and binge watch all his favorite movies in a row. He ate criticizing horror victims and when he was finished, he cleaned up to the sounds of murder. He settled back on the couch and after the third movie started drifting off to sleep. 

 

He awoke to the door being slammed open and then closed. Jumping he reached for the tv remote thinking that it was a robbery when all of sudden his roommate fell in front of the door. Yelping, Cliff turned on all the lights and saw that he was laying in a puddle of his blood. “Oh my god!” He whispered. He went through the motions of what nurse training taught him and Chad woke up while Cliff was applying pressure to the wound.

 

“Don’t worry about me. Don’t call the hospital.” Chad says weakly before passing out once more. Cliff huffed. “I know what to do idiot. You know that this isn’t the first time you did this, right?” Cliff complained to deaf ears. Cliff finishes up and lays him in his bed. 

 

A few days later and Cliff comes home to Chad eating cereal on the couch staring at nothing. Cliff noticed a small circle of red on his arm sleeve and shaked his head. 

 

“You pulled your stitches. Stay there. I’ll fix it.” Cliff says going to grab his kit. 

 

Cliff sits next to him and grudgingly respect Chad for not even flinching while Cliff took out the rest of his stitches and redoing it. “Can you stop whatever it is you do for a living and let your arm heal?” Cliff asked. 

 

Chad shifted his eye to look at Cliff without turning his head. “No. I have a cute nurse to patch me up when I have a boo-boo.” Chad winked and went back to eating. “You’re going to have more stitches if you keep talking like that you bitch.” Cliff says and goes to the kitchen.

 

“Want pizza for dinner?” Cliff asks Chad. Chad grunts in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Cliff whispers.


	5. "It'll kill you if you don't say please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 List of prompts I'm using. downwithwritersblock is the Tumblr user who came up with the prompts.

Chelsea was my mother. My father had left before I was born and I was a fussy child. I think it broke something inside Chelsea. She didn’t act like the other moms. I made myself a lunch everyday, figured out how to do laundry from watching the neighbors, and even how to clean the house. 

 

But one thing that my mother taught me was manners. If I demanded something and started to throw tantrums, my mother would barely look at me while she said in a calm voice “It’ll kill you if you don’t say please.” and wouldn’t answer when I asked what would kill me. As I grew up, she said that phrase less frequently as I forged my independence away from her and that fucked up house. 

 

I was eighteen when I figured out what “it” was. I was leaving for good and never looking back. My mother begged for me to stay, pleaded saying that she would do anything it took to keep me here. I eventually snapped and said that I was going and she couldn’t stop me. Her eyes. God her eyes. 

 

They glazed over like she was trapped in a daydream and nodded once. She went into the kitchen like she was walking on air. Believing that she had given up and was letting me go, I went to the front door. 

 

With speed and strength she never showed in her life, Chelsea attacked me. She stabbed me in multiple places and almost killed me. The last thing I remembered was her saying in her calm voice, “It’ll kill you if you don’t say please Claire.” It was the first time she said my name. And the last. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. I have no idea where she went but all I do know is that the “it” was her. But the psychotic part of her brain that hide for the longest time.


	6. Go It Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/image/178623613028 This is the list of prompts I'm using. downwithwritersblock is the Tumblr user who created the prompts.

“We will kill your daughter if you don’t go alone. No police. Money in a grey unmarked duffel bag. If we see anything suspicious we will go through with killing your precious daughter.” 

 

Mark hears all of these demands with a cold and logical mind. “I want you to say, I want to hear my daughter. We have to make sure that she’s still alive. Can you do this Ms. Randful?” He asks the sobbing mother in a calm, hopefully nurturing voice. She nods and does what I say. 

 

At the registered time, Ms. Randful goes into the park tailed by undercover policemen. We watch her drop the bag by the trashcan and quickly leave. We sat in the SUV looking around to see if the kidnappers would get the bag as fast as she ran out of the park. 

 

We must have sat for two hours before someone picked up the bag. “Go! Go! Go!” I whisper into the microphone. I step out and ran after the guy. He ran seeing me and ran himself. One of my people got him and we quickly figured out where the kidnapped girl was hiding out. 

 

We reunite the mother and daughter together. All in all it was a good week for the police squad.


	7. Discontinued.

I missed almost a week, if not already a week, so this project will stop and I'll pick it up next year.


End file.
